The Deal
by KaileeLovesKPop
Summary: One Deal. One village. Two men. Sakura Haruno must deal with the consequences of a deal she made with Sasuke Uchiha.


A/N: Hey everyone it's me here. I have had this idea swirling around in my head since last year and just never had the motivation to write it. SO…I have everything planned out, but if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or REVIEW! Even if you don't have any suggestions REVIEW! I really do appreciate the reviews to tell me how terribly awful I am. Or if I'm a genius tell me I really do want to know. This is my first Naruto story on this sight and I just want to let you know the story will not follow the story line I thought of this a year ago and there are a lot of things that happen in a year and this just a fictional story. Oh last thing this is a NARUSAKUSASU fanfiction. I will not spoil how this turns out but this is just a story people so no haters please. So off my soup box here is the first chapter of "The Deal."

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did this is how the story would continue though ;D**

Prologue:

"Tell me damn it, Did you or did you not go with Sasuke Uchiha on your own free will?"

I had never heard Lady Tsunade that angry before. My eyes glanced down to the floor. I finally slowly nodded. I knew this was going to explode in my face. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving. Hell I didn't even know I was leaving until those few short seconds before I did. I never wanted it to end up the way it did. Sitting in the Hokages' office being scolded was almost a relief compared to the last 3 months I had spent with my former teammate.

I heard her let out a heavy sigh. I looked up at her pitifully. Her eyes met mine and I saw her facial expression soften. She understood me so well. I didn't even have to say a word. She looked away from me toward the AMBU stationed at the door. With on nod they left the room. She glanced back up at me. I couldn't tell her though. The women sitting in front of me had been more like a mother to me then my own. She was the women who made me who I am today. As the seconds ticked by the more uncomfortable I got. I watched her lips part and knew what she was about to ask. I shifted uncomfortably and gulped.

"What happened, Sakura?"

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

_"Sasuke wait." I watched my younger version of myself chase after a younger version of the boy I was once in love with._

_ It was weird to see myself. I had dreamt this scene a million times in my head before, but never once had I seen it from someone else's perspective. I watched as he flashed behind me. This time seemed off though. Something was in his hand concealed carefully. It was inching toward my younger self's body. I wanted to scream out to her, but I found I couldn't. I watch as kunai pierce her body, and she fell to the ground. As I watched my heart dropped. I needed to leave. I needed to run. _

_ As I finally felt my feet begin to move I felt something yank me back. I feel to the ground and looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring down at me. He was the Sasuke I knew today. He smiled sadistically at me, and unsheathed his katana. My eyes widened when I felt the blade pierce through my stomach._

My eyes shot open, and I sat up quickly. I felt my stomach to make sure what I had just seen and felt was indeed a dream. I glanced around the room to find nothing out of the ordinary. The normal clock sat on my nightstand ticking away. My mother's kimono hung in the closet. And lastly the picture of team 7 sat on my nightstand next to my clock untouched. I looked at the picture for the first time in quite some time. We were so young and happy back then. No matter what look the boys had on their faces they couldn't deny they were best friends. And then there was me right in the middle, so blissfully ignorant. I missed those days. More than anything I wanted Sasuke to come back. I wanted to see the boys innocently argue again. I wanted things to be normal once more.

After almost four years though, I had come to the conclusion that things would never be the same. Sasuke Uchiha would certainly never be able to love anyone but himself, and his revenge. That realization hit me hard and fast. I gave up on him as much as my heart would let me. I often dreamt of him, but knew that's where my fantasies would stay.

I picked myself up off the bed, swinging my legs of the left side. I couldn't stay in that house any longer. The walls suddenly felt like they were closing in on me. I walked over to my balcony and opened the glass doors. A settle breeze hit my face, causing me to inhale deeply. The air had a dangerous atmosphere to it. Something felt completely and utterly wrong. I let out a deep sigh, and began to concentrate on chakra levels around the village. I stood on my balcony for close to ten minutes before I finally pinpointed the off chakra. I could feel it was close to the wall. It was extremely concealed presence, but I could recognize that presence from miles away. Sasuke Uchiha was in the village.

I looked up in shock. This couldn't be happening. My heart began to flutter that terribly girlish way it always did when I thought of him. Before I leaped of the balcony though I reminded myself that he hasn't the same person he was when he left. He tried to kill Naruto and myself. If Sasuke was there it was for only one reason and I knew it. The same reason he left in the first place. Now his revenge had taken a new shape though. His brother had been defeated 6 months prior, and Naruto and I had hoped he'd be willing to come home. Soon after itachi Uchiha's death we learned more news on Sasuke, which immediately made him a fugitive in every nation. His new goal was to destroy Konoha. It confused me though. I couldn't understand why he wanted to do it. The village had taken care of him after his parents were murdered.

After months of pondering about it though I finally let it go. Realizing I was being childish for still somewhat wanting him. I let my heart rest and it was nice. I finally accepted Naruto's request to go on date. And to be truthful it was the best date I had ever been on. Our conversation never went to Sasuke Uchiha, which was a first for us. It was a though there was no Sasuke Uchiha. That was when I realized that I was officially in love with two men.

As I was leaping through the trees all of this was swirling around in my head. I had not seen Sasuke since I had attempted to kill him. My mind screamed that I didn't want to see him, but my heart spoke a completely opposite thought. I continued on knowing that if I didn't he would most likely destroy my home. Naruto being away on a mission was another reason I couldn't let him in here.

As I reached the pathway to the gate I could feel his presence growing stronger. Two figures were at the gate standing guard as usual I didn't recognize these people. (Being a medical ninja and working at the hospital meant you knew just about every ninja in the village.) As I got closer one of them spoke.

"Hey cutie", I saw him flash a shark like grin.

"Who the hell are you?" I spoke strongly.

"Whoever you want to me to be pinky. By the way nice shorts."

Of course I had to pick tonight of all nights to wear the short shorts ino had bought me that only wore to bed. As I got a few feet in front of him I saw his details. He had white hair and a small stature. The other was the complete opposite he had a tall stature with bright orange hair. He said nothing and didn't even look at me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"By he? Who would you be talking about?" He was being a smart ass. He knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Uchiha." I said as if I didn't even know his first name.

"Oh him," He smiled once more, revealing his razor sharp teeth, "Well sorry to disappoint but he's a little busy right now. You can leave a message though.

He quickly flashed behind me his sword sitting at the base of my neck. I gulped. Damn it. I had let my guard down for two seconds and that is what happened. Before I can turn my head toward my attacker though, he was flying sideways, His huge heavy sword hitting the ground with a thud. For a quick second I thought my savior was Naruto. Being as he always seemed to luckily be around when I needed him the most. Sadly I must have run out of luck though, because when I turned around to thank my savior my heart fell into my stomach. It wasn't Naruto at all. Not even close. His tall mass was a few feet away from me and could barely speak, but the few syllables that did roll off my tongue was like a old lullaby. A bad habit.

"Sa-su-ke."

At first he looked ferociously toward the shark-man, but then his gaze directed toward me turning cold and disconnected. I tried to look at him as fiercely as I would look at any other opponent, but found my glare softening the more I looked at him. His stance was casual making his next move completely unpredictable. We stayed staring at each other for what felt like hours. I couldn't understand what was on his mind, but yet again I never could.

"So can I kill her or are you going to." Shark Man asked.

Sasuke looked over at him with a stern look.

"The village is our main priority." He said as a matter-of-factly. "Juugo I want you to take the left half of the village and Suigetsu you take the right side. I'll take the hokage building and face the kyuubi."

My eyes widened. The rumors had indeed been true. He was really serious about destroying this village. What he didn't know was a disadvantage to the village. Naruto wasn't even there. He had left two days prior and wasn't scheduled to be back for a week. I had to think and think fast. Suigetsu and Juugo tore off the ground; one going left and the other going right. My heart began to frantically pound. We couldn't fight them off without Naruto. Sasuke looked back at me; his look still was unreadable, before I could blink though he was behind me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I held my breath as he spoke.

"I suggest you run," His words were smooth and deadly," I don't know why, but for some reason I don't want to have to kill you."

I was tempted to hit him. He had no idea who I had become. I needed to think though. I couldn't let him destroy my home. I couldn't let him destroy my home. I couldn't physically defeat him, but maybe I could convince him to stop. Maybe I could make some kind of deal with him. It only took a few seconds of thinking for me to realize what I could do. Sasuke might have been the most complicated person I had ever met, but there were only a few things he ever wanted in life. He began to walk away when the desperate words flew out of my mouth.

"Wait!" I demanded. He turned around to look at me. His facial expression made it clear he was annoyed, "I can offer you something much more valuable than destroying this village."

He gave me a questioning look, but I continued.

"Face it; you may not survive this invasion. And from what I can remember there is one other goal you have. If you die now, tonight, you may never get the opportunity to achieve that goal."

He looked at me baffled. I was right and he knew it.

"And you'll be the one to carry the Uchiha's last hope of existence."

I felt insulted. I wasn't weak! He sure as hell knew that.

"Who else would be so willing? It's not as if the village won't be here. I'm not asking you not to destroy it. I'm asking for time. Obviously a child takes time. If you don't harm this village until after the baby is born I'll do it."

For a split second I saw guilt in his eyes. I thought maybe he'd call the whole thing off and just come home. Sadly though I was wrong as soon as the expressions crossed his face it changed to a smirk.

"You've always been a smart person Sakura."

He began to walk away, and I thought he was just going to ignore my suggestion. He stood still for a second, and I felt his chakra rise to an enormous level. Before I could ask what he was doing Suigetsu and Juugo were in front of me.

"Why did you call us back, Uchiha?" Suigetsu asked.

"We are leaving." Sasuke said and began to walk away once more.

Hope rose again in my heart. He was leaving without me having to make a deal with him. Maybe he did still care about the village. Then he turned around to look at me once more with a questioning look on his face.

"Are you coming? Or should I burn this village to the ground now."

My heart sunk to the ground. But hope rose once more in a different way. I gave the village a chance to survive and prepare. Naruto would be safe. I hoped he wouldn't feel betrayed. I turned to look one last time at my home feeling determined. I picked my head up indicating. I was going to stay strong and began to walk toward them. As we left through the gate, I didn't look back again. I knew I was doing was the right thing. It had to be….


End file.
